


we'll do it all (everything)

by finegold



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finegold/pseuds/finegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Kyungsoo try to make long distance work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll do it all (everything)

**Author's Note:**

> a prologue of sorts.

Kyungsoo’s been trying to pack since noon.

A quick glance at the clock reads 12:16am and Kyungsoo is honestly screwed. In all fairness, there’s no one to blame but himself. He was the one who asked Baekhyun to “help him pack” and he definitely should have known better. It’s difficult to stay focused on the task at hand when Byun Baekhyun is in the room – but packing is a tedious job and yeah, Baekhyun’s a distracting little shit but he’s Kyungsoo’s little shit and he wants his company.

They spent the first few hours together watching one of Baekhyun’s shows. “We’ll just have it on as background noise,” Baekhyun promised, signing into Kyungsoo’s Netflix account. What started off as background noise turned into a binge watch of _72 Cutest Animals_ with Baekhyun comparing every single one of them to Kyungsoo.

“That’s you,” Baekhyun says as an emperor penguin slaps the shit out of another penguin. When the novelty of Baekhyun narrating over an already narrated show begins to wear off, Kyungsoo eventually makes the decision to turn off the system. He really should have done it ten episodes ago when a middle aged woman started comparing her rats to her children and Baekhyun looked at him like he wanted to adopt a family of rodents.

“You can’t take him with you,” Baekhyun pouts as Kyungsoo unplugs the PS4 before placing it into a box filled with styrofoam. “You won’t even use him without me.”

“Yes I will,” Kyungsoo says, “My dorm doesn’t have cable.”

“HE'S MORE THAN JUST NETFLIX, KYUNGSOO.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, taping the box shut. “Chanyeol has one. You can use his.”

“Chanyeol has an _XBOX_ ,” Baekhyun whines, falling back to lay on Kyungsoo’s bed. “And it’s like, covered in cheeto dust. I would never reduce myself to that,” Baekhyun grabs the ends of Kyungsoo’s comforter and proceeds to cocoon himself completely, his head the only thing sticking out. “And the controllers are always greasy. And he constantly overrides my files. That man has no respect for me or my progress.”

Kyungsoo rips off a piece of tape from the roll and crawls on the bed towards Baekhyun, placing it over his mouth.

“Stop talking and help me pack.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even blink twice, easily accepting his fate as taped mouth cocoon man.

Their joint investment (“our _child_ ,” Baekhyun calls it) was the first real sign that their relationship was more than just a high school fling. They had both wanted a PS4, and when Kyungsoo showed up at their local Gamestop to spend the money he earned waiting on tables to buy one for Baekhyun, he found him there doing the exact same thing. Baekhyun had actually _blushed,_ and the memory of him stuttering out an excuse is forever engrained in Kyungsoo’s mind because Baekhyun is shameless - the inappropriate, laughs at funerals, tells sex jokes in front of your parents kind of shameless yet here he is - caught doing a generous thing for his boyfriend and he’s blushing. Kyungsoo made him _blush._ Kyungsoo realized then that by some weird. divine intervention by the Powers that Be, Baekhyun was just as nervous and excited about their relationship as he was - if not more so. Kyungsoo casually suggested that they split the cost of one PS4 instead of two separate ones - since they were together all the time anyway.

Until now, that is.

Kyungsoo’s university is located out of state, and it would take a three hour plane ride and $467.89 for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to see each other. Despite the fact that they would spend the next four+ years physically apart, neither of them wanted to end the relationship. Baekhyun has worked too hard to get Kyungsoo to admit his feelings, and it took Kyungsoo everything to accept the fact that he even had any to begin with.

They got the lectures. Of course they got the lectures. The “long distance never works” lectures, the “what if you meet someone new” lectures and a personal favourite, “are they really worth it?”.

For Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is more than worth it. Kyungsoo is his person. The one who helps him hide the body. His beautiful stranger in a crowded place. There isn’t a goddamn thing Baekhyun wouldn’t do for Kyungsoo, and yeah, he isn’t sure how he’ll feel in ten years but right now, Baekhyun isn’t letting Kyungsoo go for something as small as distance.

As for Kyungsoo, there is no one else like Baekhyun. He believes it’s because he’s been with Baekhyun for so long that he doesn’t think he could adapt to anyone else – doesn’t think anyone else would be able to love him the way Baekhyun does. Or make him _feel_ the way Baekhyun does. Kyungsoo isn’t quite sure what true love is - but if Baekhyun is meant to be with him and the universe has them connected with some flimsy red string then sure, Kyungsoo’s cool with that.

And maybe, Kyungsoo thinks as Baekhyun lays on his bed - cocoon wrapped with tape on his mouth - it’s slightly more than that. Maybe it’s a bit more than Baekhyun dropping everything to keep Kyungsoo company as he packs his entire life into two suitcases and a few boxes, getting ready for the Next Big Step of His Life. Maybe Kyungsoo enjoys Baekhyun’s company more than he’d ever admit to anyone – and maybe, for the past 3 years they’ve been together, it’s been Baekhyun who makes Kyungsoo’s life something more than just an average routine.

Baekhyun slowly begins to unravel himself from his cocoon as Kyungsoo starts packing his clothes. Baekhyun rips the tape off his mouth and reaches towards Kyungsoo to place the soiled tape on his cheek.

“It’s an indirect kiss,” Baekhyun laughs as he finally starts to help him pack. It barely sticks on, and Kyungsoo glares at him as he opens his suitcase and places it on the bed, the tape falling off his face.

“Jesus Christ,” Baekhyun says as he sifts through a pile of receipts Kyungsoo keeps in his bedside table. “There are documentaries about this kinda shit, Kyungsoo. I can’t believe I’m dating a hoarder.” Kyungsoo ignores him in favour of army rolling his shirts into one of his suitcases. He doesn’t know why he’s packing his entire wardrobe when he only ever wears a quarter of it, but what if he goes through a phase in college – a phase where he wants to wear cardigans more often? He needs to be prepared.

“Some of your shirts are still at my place, by the way.” Baekhyun says as he continues rummaging through Kyungsoo’s stuff. “I was gonna bring them over, but I hate packing.”

“It’s not like you’re helping anyway,” He says, reaching into his sock drawer to throw a neatly folded pair at Baekhyun’s head. He misses - and Baekhyun laughs way harder than necessary but Kyungsoo loves the sound of it anyway.

“I don’t want my shirts back,” Kyungsoo unceremoniously dumps the rest of his socks into his suitcase. “If they’re at your place they’re probably gross by now. Keep them,” he grunts as he struggles to close his suitcase, “in loving memory of me.”

He meant it as a joke, but the mood in the room suddenly shifts. Kyungsoo looks up from his half-closed suitcase to see Baekhyun staring intently at one of the receipts. He walks over to where Baekhyun’s sitting, leaning in closer to see which receipt it is. From this close, he can smell Baekhyun’s shampoo - the cheapest brand of Herbal Essence that he probably got on sale. It’s girly, but it makes his hair soft, and Kyungsoo is definitely not opposed to the sweet scent of artificial flowers. The black ink of the receipt is nearly completely faded from how long it’s been in his drawer, and Kyungsoo blushes when he realizes which receipt it is.

 

_[01/08/2013 8:04PM | TABLE 4, CUSTOMER: 2]_

 

“This is from our first date, isn’t it?” Baekhyun asks. Had this been any other day, Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun would never let this go. He would have spent hours teasing him about it, would probably post pictures of the receipt on every social media platform he has, captioned with something ridiculous like _how cute is my boyfriend??? who would have guessed my sweet precious kyungsoo was so sentimental ^u^_.

But today – tonight, is their last real night together, and neither of them have really acknowledged the fact. They’ve brought it up, once, when Kyungsoo first got his acceptance letter to an out of state university. It wasn’t exactly his _dream school,_ nor was it his first choice – but the scholarship they offered was generous and Kyungsoo would be an idiot if he decided to reject it. Baekhyun agreed wholeheartedly; and if Kyungsoo was honest with himself, he was a bit disappointed that Baekhyun didn’t put up a bigger fight. He wanted Baekhyun to ask him – no, beg him, to accept the offer from the university that he attends just a few cities over. They could have taken the next step of their relationship by finding a place together but instead, Baekhyun is helping Kyungsoo pack his things so that he can board a plane the next morning – and for the next few years, the only times he’ll be able to see Baekhyun are during holidays when he’s back in town.

Kyungsoo grabs the receipt from his hands, crumpling it into a little ball, his embarrassment overpowering his sentimentality over these types of things.

“It’s not a big deal,” he tries to explain. His face feels hot, and he can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he slowly unwrinkles the receipt. He smooths out the edges and places it back into the drawer. “You always paid for me when we first went out and I felt bad,” Kyungsoo rubs his hands over his thighs. He knows that at this point in their relationship he has no reason to feel shy, but he does anyway. “I wanted to pay you back, so I kept everything.”

“Everything?” Baekhyun smirks at him - and he wishes he remembered where the tape was so he could cover his mouth again.

Kyungsoo refuses to look at him directly.

“Everything.”

“Did you keep the first condom we used, too?”

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun so hard he falls off the bed.

Baekhyun laughs from the floor, and Kyungsoo feels personally attacked. He doesn’t find anything about this funny yet here Baekhyun is, laughing all over the place. His dumb laugh fills up the room and echoes throughout the walls and Kyungsoo can’t even be mad because it’s Baekhyun, and Baekhyun has a dumb laugh but it’s his and he can never get enough of it - even at his own expense.

“It’s cute,” Baekhyun says as he smiles his big dumb smile at Kyungsoo. “You’re cute. There should be a show on Netflix called _72 Cutest Moments of Kyungsoo_.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo moves to get up and finish packing because holy fuck, it’s midnight and Baekhyun has been absolutely nothing but a distraction and inviting him over was a huge mistake. He doesn’t get very far before Baekhyun gets up and pushes him onto the bed.

Kyungsoo has never been particularly good at expressing himself. He leaves all that to Baekhyun. So when Kyungsoo wants to say something, like how good Baekhyun smells after a shower and god, what moisturizer do you use because skin should never be this soft, Baekhyun always manages to figure it out without him saying a word. It is one of, if not the most, admirable things about Baekhyun. He makes people comfortable. He makes _Kyungsoo_ comfortable. He reads the situation and acts accordingly, and Kyungsoo can never find the words to tell him, but it’s why he fell for Baekhyun in the first place. He probably already knows that, though, because Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo. Baekhyun had pushed at Kyungsoo’s seams long enough that when he finally began to open up, Baekhyun was more than eager to take on what he had to offer.

So maybe that’s why Baekhyun pushes him onto his back now, capturing his mouth with his own so Kyungsoo can get over his embarrassment by drowning in Baekhyun. Baekhyun has caught him being sentimental and cheesy over their relationship, and he’s a tease but he also likes to make Kyungsoo flushed in other ways. Kyungsoo wants to tell Baekhyun that he kept all those things because each moment with him is worth keeping - because Baekhyun is the love of his life and he never wants to stop making memories with him, but he can’t find the words to say it. But he can do this - he can let Baekhyun kiss his way down his throat, let Baekhyun’s hands work their way under his shirt to run his fingers over Kyungsoo’s chest until he’s covered in goosebumps and begging for more.

“You can keep these,” Baekhyun breathes as he sucks marks into Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo grabs at Baekhyun’s hair, tugging at the strands because he knows what makes Baekhyun feel good. He wants to hear Baekhyun enjoy himself - because he gives as much as he takes and Baekhyun has always been too generous with him. Kyungsoo drags his mouth to his and licks his way into his mouth, lifting his hips to rub their cocks together between too many layers of clothing.

Kyungsoo whimpers against Baekhyun’s mouth as he continues to grind his cock against the fabric of his jeans. He has his legs wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist - but their proximity is useless when he can’t feel Baekhyun’s skin against his. Kyungsoo’s growing impatient, and Baekhyun still hasn’t taken off his clothes - but he knows that Baekhyun only gets off faster when Kyungsoo is desperate and this is only the beginning.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathes out, trying to get his hands between them so he can unbutton his jeans. It’s hard when Baekhyun is pressed flat against him, and it’s impossible when Baekhyun grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, holding both his hands with one of his. His grip is weak, and Kyungsoo could easily pull his hands free but he wants to give Baekhyun what he desires, he wants to make Baekhyun feel as good as he feels and if Baekhyun wants to pin his hands above his head until he’s screaming, he’s going to let him.

“Is there something you wanna say, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun teases, kissing every inch of him that he can reach. “Something you want me to do?” Baekhyun uses his free hand to lift Kyungsoo’s shirt, and he bends down to lick over his nipples until they’re hard and Kyungsoo is shivering from Baekhyun’s tongue against him.

Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s wrist, prompting him to reply.

“Your clothes,” Kyungsoo gasps as Baekhyun continues to leave marks all over his chest.

“My clothes?” Baekhyun lifts his head to look down at what he’s wearing, grinding his cock harder against Kyungsoo’s - on purpose, no doubt - and Kyungsoo throws his head back, letting out a groan because Baekhyun has told him countless times that he loves the noises he makes.

“You were with me when I bought these jeans, right?” Kyungsoo nods. He doesn’t actually know what Baekhyun’s wearing, all he cares about is getting him out of it. Baekhyun adjusts himself between Kyungsoo’s thighs to get a better angle, lifting his hips away from Kyungsoo as his free hand begins undoing his belt - Kyungsoo can’t keep his eyes off his fingers as he maneuvers the belt through the loops of his jeans. He waits for Baekhyun to finally undo his jeans and grant them both release, but he moves his hips back down to settle between Kyungsoo’s thighs once again.

“Do you remember when I bought these?” Baekhyun asks, even with his swollen lips, slick with Kyungsoo’s spit and the fact that his cock is currently pressing against his inner thigh, his tone is as casual as can be.

“No,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds weak and it’s embarrassing, but he sees the way Baekhyun’s eyes flash at the sound of him - wrecked and submissive - all for him.

“That’s a shame,” Baekhyun says, slowly moving his hips against  Kyungsoo’s. “It was a good day. I fucked you in the change room. Remember?”

Kyungsoo groans. He remembers. He closes his eyes, reliving the way Baekhyun had pushed him against the wall, getting down on his knees to suck Kyungsoo off.

“Can you believe we did that?,” Baekhyun chuckles as he moves his hand down Kyungsoo’s body, reaching between them to unbutton Kyungsoo’s pants.

“I fucked you right there, in public.” Baekhyun releases Kyungsoo’s hand, but he keeps them above the pillow anyway - grabbing at the headboard as Baekhyun finally, _finally,_ starts taking off their clothes. “Anyone could have easily walked in on us. Hell, they probably heard you anyway. You’re so loud,” as if on cue, Baekhyun palms Kyungsoo’s dick through his boxers, eliciting a moan so loud that Baekhyun leans forward to kiss him - swallowing down his moans and letting Kyungsoo suck on his tongue.

“You know,” Baekhyun pulls away to lift off Kyungsoo’s shirt, and then his own. He slides Kyungsoo’s boxers down his legs, “even if someone did walk in, I wouldn’t have stopped fucking you.”

Kyungsoo isn’t sure how he doesn’t come right then and there because fuck, Baekhyun is too good at this. He knows Kyungsoo too well and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to scream at Baekhyun and beg him to fuck him. His cock rubs against the fabric of Baekhyun’s jeans - and Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he hasn’t taken them off yet.

“Baekhyun,” his voice breaks, but he’s far past the point of caring. “Your jeans,”

“I just told you where I got them. Weren’t you listening?” Baekhyun is fucking laughing. Kyungsoo grabs at Baekhyun’s hair again, frustrated that he still isn’t being fucked. He pulls Baekhyun down until he’s so close he can taste his breath against his, pulling at his hair until Baekhyun is panting just as hard as he is.

“Take your fucking jeans _off,_ ” Kyungsoo begs, carelessly rubbing his cock against the the rough fabric of Baekhyun’s jeans. Baekhyun stills his hips, smiling his stupid smile as he kisses the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Yes sir.”

 

¤

 

Baekhyun runs his fingers over the blooming marks on Kyungsoo’s skin.

“Everyone’s gunna see these,” Baekhyun doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s smug as fuck about it. He pushes down lightly on one of the marks, an ugly one on the right side of Kyungsoo’s neck and he swats Baekhyun’s hand away.

“You need to relax with the testosterone,” Kyungsoo says, rolling towards Baekhyun. “You don’t need to claim your territory. Next thing I know you’re gunna pee on me.”

“That can be arranged,” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in what appears to be genuine interest. “If you’re into that. I don’t kink shame.” Baekhyun does a two finger salute as if he’s the most honourable person in the world. Kyungsoo grabs the pillow from underneath Baekhyun’s head and pushes it between them.

They’re still laying on Kyungsoo’s bed. There’s a stickiness between Kyungsoo’s thighs that’s hard to ignore, and if this was any other night he would have kicked Baekhyun out of his bed and into the shower by now, but this isn’t any other night.

It’s almost 2am. There are still items around his room that need to be packed, but he’s too exhausted to move. All he wants to do is stay with Baekhyun in his sticky mess of a bed and breathe in the lingering scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo.

“How gross do you feel right now,” Baekhyun asks as he pulls the covers off of Kyungsoo’s shoulder to see more of his handy work. Baekhyun has a peculiar interest with studying their post sex hickies - and Kyungsoo would mock him for it if he didn’t press into them himself when he’s alone. Baekhyun traces his fingers along the marks in some sort of NSFW connect the dots and Kyungsoo shivers under his touch.

“Your come is still between my thighs,” Kyungsoo crinkles his nose at the thought. “How do you think I feel.”

“You look pretty satisfied to me,” Baekhyun exhales, running his fingers along Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Baekhyun can’t stop touching him and Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to stop. Kyungsoo watches as his fingers travel down his chest, lower and lower until they’re under the covers and Kyungsoo half expects Baekhyun to jerk him off again, but his hand makes it’s way back up and Kyungsoo is starting to feel ticklish.

“What are you doing,” Kyungsoo whines as Baekhyun continues running his hand across his torso.

“Memorizing,” he explains casually. “I don’t wanna forget what you feel like.”

Well. Fuck. Kyungsoo had been trying his best not to think about it. He doesn’t want to think about this as their last night together, because it isn’t. It’s the last one for a while but it’s not the _last one._ He’s moving, not dying. He’ll feel Baekhyun’s hands on him again. He’ll be able to touch Baekhyun again. They’ll watch Baekhyun’s shitty Netflix shows on the account Kyungsoo pays for on the PS4 they bought together and they’ll _be together_ again. He wants to tell him this, because Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun needs to hear it, but he can’t find the words to say it. Not out loud.

So Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s fingers as they glide gently across his wrist. He kisses the mole on his thumb - his favourite mole, aside from the one on his lip. Or the one on his ear. Okay, so Kyungsoo likes moles. He likes Baekhyun’s moles. They’re like little stars on Baekhyun, like he’s his own galaxy - and he might as well be because Kyungsoo is constantly lost in him. Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun all over until he’s covered in his own marks, until Baekhyun can’t stop feeling Kyungsoo’s lips on him even after he’s pulled away.

“You’re not gunna forget me,” Kyungsoo manages to say against Baekhyun’s neck, biting softly against the skin there. “And I’m not gunna forget you, I won’t let it happen.” Baekhyun is panting beneath him, and Kyungsoo realizes that he accidentally turned him on.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes half heartedly as he continues kissing Baekhyun’s neck. A smirk on his face because now Baekhyun is the one begging. Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s face and crashes their lips together, asking him for more while he slips his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. This is how he wants their night to be, surrounded in each other. Not with unnecessary goodbyes - because this isn’t goodbye.  

It doesn’t end here.

**Author's Note:**

> jk it does. 
> 
> next up: skype sex


End file.
